


detention

by Cadeon



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeon/pseuds/Cadeon
Summary: it's Chrono's first day as a teacher at Tokyo Harumi Metropolitan High.





	

**Author's Note:**

> warning for student-teacher flirting and tiny bit of language.

“Kazuma Shouji is a bad boy.”

This was the first thing they told him on his first day as teacher at Tokyo Harumi Metropolitan High. Not that Chrono was particularly worried he thought, walking down the school corridors. With a bit of a reckless past himself, the fresh out of teacher’s college graduate was sure it was a small attitude fix he could initiate. Ex-delinquent to delinquent style.

Chrono straightened his tie and entered his classroom. The students slowly shuffled to their seats.

“Good morning class, and welcome to a new school year. My name is Chrono Shindou and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the semester.”

He glanced around- most of the students were listening, albeit bored. They were third years after all. Out of the corner of his eye, Chrono saw Kazuma staring lazily out the window.

He was a handsome young man, Chrono had to admit. Slouching slightly with dark messy hair, and eyes that conveyed an apathetic demeanor, Kazuma definitely gave off an air of delinquency. However, the day passed without any issues. Chrono found that he was lucky to have such a well behaved class. He found the girls unusually eager to answer his questions. “What well behaved young ladies,” he thought. And by the end of the day, warnings of Kazuma Shouji's rowdy behaviour were far back in Chrono’s mind. But just as the after-school curriculars Chrono was supervising were wrapping up-

“Chrono-sensei!”

A boy burst through the classroom door, Chrono recognized him as Tsuneto Tado, a rather loud but endearing student in his English class.

“There's a fight happening! I-I think someone might be hurt!”

Chrono jolted out of his chair. _"Already? On the first day?"_ he thought. Tsuneto frantically led Chrono down the steps of the school to the soccer field towards a crowd of students who immediately scattered when they saw Chrono approaching.

“What happened here?” Chrono demanded.

Surveying the scene, he saw Kazuma covered in cuts and bruises with his shirt slightly torn, along with an older looking boy with short dark hair and ear piercings, and who didn't appear to go to the school given his lack of uniform. Both of them were silent and a deck of Vanguard cards were scattered between them.

“One of you. Tell me what happened.” Chrono demanded again.

“You need to keep this brat in line,” responded the older looking boy with the piercing.

“Fuck off Jun, I never touched your fucking deck,” Kazuma retorted, while scowling.

“Language,” Chrono warned.

“Oh? And what are you gonna do about it, Chrono- _sensei?"_

Chrono straightened up and put on his most professionally intimidating face.

“Jun. You need to stay away from my students before I call campus security and you. Kazuma. A week's worth of detention and that's before what we hear what the principal has to say.”

Kazuma rolled his eyes as Jun stood up, brushing the dirt from his ripped t-shirt.

And little did Chrono know that this was actually the beginning of his troubles.

 

*****

The first day of detention with Kazuma was uneventful. Chrono brought a stack of paper with him, working through marking quizzes while Kazuma slept on his desk.

On the second day of detention, Chrono caught Kazuma staring at him several times. Chrono had looked up, but Kazuma held his stare, his dark eyes gazing intensely into Chrono’s own until Chrono had to awkwardly look away.

This continued on the third day. And then,

“I bet your girlfriend doesn't like you having to stay so late this entire week,” Kazuma said, smirking.

“Don't be silly, I don't have one, and we can stay here as long as you'd like if that's what it takes you to quit getting into fights,” Chrono replied.

Kazuma’s smirk turned into one Chrono would liken to a grinning predator at that point.

“I got into a lot of fights too when I was your age,” Chrono continued. He hoped Kazuma wouldn't catch the slight waver in his voice, the boy’s glare was penetrating his soul, and admittedly, it was unnerving. Chrono felt like his whole soul was on trial, facing judgment from that intense gaze.

“I later realised that they were pointless though- actually playing Vanguard helped me realise that.”

Kazuma’s smirk faded a little with the mention of Vanguard.

“ 'When you were my age,’ Chrono-sensei, you're not that much older than I am are you?”

“Well I-”

Kazuma slid up to Chrono’s desk, covering the distance between them in a remarkably short number of strides.

“You know what all the girls in our class say about you right?”

“No I don’t, but what does this-”

“They think you're cute.”

Kazuma leaned in closer to Chrono so they were staring eye to eye now.

“Is there a reason why sensei doesn't have a girlfriend yet.”

Chrono reddened. What was this student of his thinking?? Chrono had never paid much attention to girls, as a matter of fact he preferred-

His next thoughts were cut off by Kazuma's lips against his own. Kazuma’s hands were on his chest, tongue waiting for entrance against Chrono's lips. “Fuck it,” thought Chrono, and he let Kazuma in, deepening the kiss in return. They stayed there for a few minutes before finally breaking apart.

Chrono sat there, flustered, and unable to hide the red on his face. His cheeks probably matched his hair. He had lost, to this handsome, young, cocky delinquent boy.

“That’s...that's an extra day of detention, Kazuma,” he finally managed to splutter.

The clock struck 6 pm.

“Well then, see you tomorrow, sensei.” Kazuma said, grinning and packing up his stuff. “I’m sure girlfriend-san won't mind us staying later next time,” he continued on, with a wicked grin on his face.

Kazuma left, and Chrono slumped in his seat.

Kazuma Shouji was indeed, a bad boy.


End file.
